


Wilds of Manc

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron has issues, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom!Aaron, Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Smut, top!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: I had this idea of Aaron trying to reconcile himself with his issues while they are in Manchester, and then this happened. This is my first time writing truly explicit smut, so please be nice to be. I haven't even corrected it so I hope it isn't awful!Also written in a different style, to try and make Aaron's thoughts prevalent. Be kind to me and give kudos if you deem it worthy!





	

Aaron drove them to Manchester. He knew it was a testament to their relationship that Robert let Aaron drive his fancy car, that he usually didn’t let anyone touch. Robert had tossed him the key as soon as they were outside the pub, and just sat down in the passenger’s seat. The whole drive there Aaron sat gripping the wheel tightly with both hands, his mind reeling. He occasionally would look over at Robert, who was checking his phone or just looking out the window, but who would look up at Aaron and smile his big smile, the one that warmed Aaron to his core. He had gotten what he wanted - a whole weekend away with Robert, the two of them alone in a hotel, time to just be the two of them. Robert had been excited all day, and Aaron had smiled, knowing full well that he shouldn’t have done it. 

The drive to Manchester had mostly been silent. They had talked a bit about plans for the weekend, and Robert had googled the place they were staying, exclaiming gleefully that they had a great restaurant and looking at Aaron with adoring eyes. Aaron had been quite quiet, with Robert once asking him if he was ok. Aaron just nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead, focussed on the road. The room he had found had burned quite a hole in his pocket, and he knew it was punishment for being jealous and not trusting his fiancé.  _ I need to stop this, I need to get better  _ he thought to himself as they drove along the motorway, passing below halogen lights and listening to whatever was on the radio.

They arrived at the hotel just in time to get the room and go down for dinner. The woman behind the till was polite, slightly raising one eyebrow when she realised they were a couple, prompting Robert to place his hand on the small of Aaron’s back as they walked away, whispering in Aaron’s ear.

“I’m sure that room won’t have seen action like it will tonight.”

Aaron grinned and pressed the button for the elevator, relishing the feeling of Robert holding on to him, especially as it was entirely unnecessary. 

The short ride in the elevator had Robert press Aaron to the wall and kissing him passionately, making Aaron thrilled the elevator was otherwise unoccupied, though he wasn’t sure Robert wouldn’t have done it if it had been. 

The ‘ding’ indicating they had arrived at the floor broke their kisses, making Robert’s lips pull away, and Aaron felt the absence instantly, and thoroughly. A small part of him hurt, almost broke, every time Robert pulled away. A tiny figment of his imagination couldn’t help assuming it was intentional, a small part of him physically hurt whenever it happened.  _ I have to stop this, I have to get better. _

Aaron’s eyes traced Robert’s back as they walked to the room, Robert with the key in hand sauntering arrogantly towards their room, that walk he always had when he knew he was going to have a good night. Aaron smiled, and made a snarky comment, eliciting a grin from Robert’s lips, his head turned back towards Aaron. His mind trying to save every smile, every crinkle of Robert’s eyes, every laugh as proof that he wanted this, wanted him, wanted to be here. Aaron couldn’t help clenching his fist as his insecurities reared their head. Rationally, he knew Robert wasn’t cheating, wasn’t searching for anything, wasn’t seeking other people out. Rationally, their relationship was just as it should be, loving fiancés enjoying a weekend away together. Irrationally, however, his breath hitched as a woman walked past, heels clicking and dress hugging her figure. This was what he couldn’t be, and couldn’t give - but Robert didn’t look, just reached his hand back and found Aaron’s, tugging him up close, as they reached the door to the hotel room.

The room was brilliant, the bed huge, the sheets crisp and white, the walls cream-coloured, with a huge window overlooking central Manchester. There was a large television opposite the bed, and a spacious bathroom with a huge shower. There was a beautiful landscape picture on the wall, rolling hills under a blue sky, and Aaron set his small overnight bag down underneath it. He immediately felt Robert behind him, circling his arms around his waist, and pressing his lips to his neck.

“You ready for dinner?” he asked, his breath falling over Aaron’s neck, making him shiver slightly as he leant into it.

“Nah, we should just go down. What are you thinking of having?” Aaron spoke quietly, his voice meant only for Robert as they stood staring out at the skyline. Most of the buildings were lighted, illuminating the sky, preventing any stars from shining through but giving the illusion of stars on the horizon. 

“Let’s go and see what they have.” Robert pressed a kiss to his neck before extracting himself from Aaron’s body. Aaron clenched his jaw as his mind chastised him for imagining Robert would stay, a small voice insisting Robert didn’t want him. He put on a smile and followed Robert out of the room, switching off the light in the room before closing the door.  _ I must stop this, I must get better. _

The restaurant was just as great as expected. The tables were beautifully laid, and the menu was spectacular, if slightly too french for Aaron’s liking. Robert ordered wine, Aaron conceding to have some, and Aaron could feel himself relaxing, properly relaxing, with no hidden thoughts or miscommunications to prevent him from accepting what he knew; Robert was happy with him. Their hands met across the table, something they would never do at home, but being away from family gave them freedom that they often didn’t have. Robert placing his hand on top of Aaron’s, evoking a few glances from other customers, but Robert was mostly oblivious to them all. He kept his eyes fixed on Aaron’s, drinking in every word he said, adoringly gazing at him when silences fell. Aaron felt Robert’s thumb trace circles on his hand, and bit his lip. Robert’s attention was centered fully on him, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks that he didn’t know whether was induced by the wine or by Robert’s analysing stare. 

As soon as the food was eaten, and their room number given, Robert ordered a bottle of champagne from the bar and told them to send it up. They had gone through quite a bit of wine during dinner, and Aaron suspected his judgement was slightly addled by the alcohol when Robert leaned in to give Aaron a quick kiss as the woman took down the order. The elevator ride up was much less calm this time, Robert once again pressing Aaron against the back of the elevator, but this time shamelessly grabbing Aaron’s arse and kissing his neck. Aaron’s body responded instantly, his hands going straight to the nape of his neck and gliding through his hair. The ding of the elevator once again drew them out of their stupor, and they were once again separated, though Robert looked quite displeased with that fact. Aaron looked joyfully up at Robert’s refusal to completely let go of him, noting Robert’s puffed lips and slightly hoarse voice as they walked towards the room. The wine was getting to him, his mind no longer downtrodden, but uplifted.  _ I want to stop this, I want to get better _ he thought to himself as Robert opened the door and dragged him inside. 

Moans immediately filled the room. Robert pulled Aaron close by his belt, and grabbed his head in his hands, drawing his mouth to his and kissing Aaron with blatant lust. It was in these moments Aaron knew, down to his very core, that Robert wasn’t cheating. Their relationship had always been based on the physical, and that had never gotten boring. The deepest and darkest recesses of his mind nagged at him to doubt himself, to contemplate that Robert was lying. He tried to ignore it, instead pulling him in, grabbing his waist and opening his mouth to let their tongues meet. He heard himself moan and felt Robert smirk against his lips.

“So glad I finally have you on your own.” Robert whispered against his skin, and Aaron bent his head down to bite gently at Robert’s neck.

“Glad I finally have ya.” Aaron said, making Robert whine and pull him to his lips again. Robert made quick work of his clothes before moving his hands to Aaron’s sweater and shirt. Before long their chests were touching, Robert’s hands on Aaron’s arse and Aaron’s hands scratching Robert’s back as he dragged his teeth across Robert’s lower lip. 

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron.” He heard his name whispered with reverence, a sin and a prayer concurrently, a promise of pleasure yet to come, and it broke through his self-doubt like water breaking through a dam.  _ I will stop this, I will get better. _

Aaron lifted his head and looked Robert in the eye, and saw that smirk that had driven him wild at first. Aaron looked down at his lips, and Robert saw it as his cue to kiss him and push him closer to the bed. He fell back and Robert followed, their kisses briefly halted by their laughs as they landed on the soft duvets. Their lips quickly met again, Robert pressing himself between Aaron’s legs, his hands roaming his body. Aaron felt his back arch up into the touch and felt Robert press a hand between them to open their trousers.

“Get on with it you lazy git.” Aaron said, grinning down at his partner. 

“Give me a second before you chastise me.” Robert retorted, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s stomach, just below his navel. They wiggled free of their clothes before removing their pants and pressing against each other. The feeling of Robert pressed completely to him, no barrier between them made Aaron shiver, and bite down slightly harder on Robert’s shoulder. Robert breathed in through his teeth before bringing his lips down to Aaron’s and licking his way into his mouth. 

“I want ya.” Aaron groaned in between open-mouthed kisses, and Robert nodded silently before getting up and grabbing the supplies they needed. Aaron once again felt the absence strongly, but there was no longer a part of him nagging, telling him he wasn’t wanted - he could quite clearly see that he was. 

The bed dipped as Robert sank back down next to him, and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s shoulder.

“God you’re gorgeous like this.” Robert said, and Aaron blushed.

“Soft lad, you going to lie there and tell me you want me or are you going to do something about it?” 

Robert snorted, a grin on his lips.

“Can’t I appreciate my fiancé’s fine form?” He asked jokingly.

“You can do that later.” Aaron replied, wrapping his hand around Robert’s cock. “Right now, I need ya for something else.” Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert’s chest as he started moving his hand, and Robert shivered under his touch, his mouth open and his head hanging back.

“You might want to stop that if you want this to last.” He joked through gritted teeth, and Aaron relented, instead placing his hand on Robert’s hip and gripping at the skin there.

“Come here, then.” Aaron said quietly as he pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his lips. Robert’s lips responded to his, moving in sync with Aaron’s. Robert moved closer to Aaron and opened the bottle of lube, putting some on his fingers are warming it up slightly. Aaron smiled at the thought of what was to come, and his breath hitched slightly as the felt Robert’s cold finger press inside him. 

Robert worked him open gently, relishing every moan and movement he drew from Aaron’s body. He knew just where to touch, how to respond to Aaron’s groans, when to push further in and when to relent. By the time Robert pulled out Aaron was a whimpering mess, hands gripping the sheets tightly, and feet pressing into the mattress. Robert moved up so he was lying on top of him, and Aaron placed a hand on his arse and pulled him closer. Robert grinned. 

“I love seeing you like this.” Robert whispered as he placed himself at Aaron’s entrance. “All open and moaning for me.” He coated himself with lube and pressed himself into Aaron, letting out a shaky breath as he did so. “You feel so bloody good Aaron.” He leant down for a kiss and Aaron acquiesced, his tongue gliding along Robert’s lower lip invitingly. Waiting for Aaron to give a quick nod, Robert placed his hand on Aaron’s bicep and looked at him with dark eyes. Aaron grinned at him and nodded, feeling the stretch of Robert inside him and wanting more. 

They moved together, hands caressing and worshipping where it touched, legs intertwined, and lips meeting in hasty kisses. The pace Robert set was brutal, and the room was filled with sound of skin on skin, and moans from both of them. It was intoxicating, to feel so entranced by someone that their pleasure was yours, their skin tingling under your touch and their lips quivering under your tongue. 

Robert was hitting Aaron’s prostate every time, getting him closer and closer to the edge, his own movements becoming more and more erratic. Aaron swallowed and lifted his head up to bite Robert’s lower lip. Robert moaned loudly, and grabbed at Aaron’s hip with his hand.

“I’m close.” He whispered into Aaron’s ear, and Aaron grabbed his arse and pressed him deeper inside. 

“Go on then.” He said quietly, and Robert grinned at him, pushing further inside him. Aaron thought he could feel every curve of his cock with each thrust, and held tightly onto Robert’s back as he fucked him. Every nerve ending was on fire, and he finally felt his mind explode as Robert hit his prostate a final time. He came in thick spurts over his chest, moaning and biting his lip before he felt Robert come deep inside him, groaning his name and practically collapsing on top of him. 

When they had both cleaned up and they had crawled under the duvet, Robert snuggled up to Aaron’s chest and placed his head there. They lay completely entwined, legs arms and bodies pressed close to each other.

“Fucking hell Aaron.” Robert said as he placed a kiss to Aaron’s still-damp chest. Aaron could only let out a ‘Mhmm’ as he pulled Robert closer, and ran his hand up and down the expanse of Robert’s back. They lay in silence for a bit, before Aaron felt himself stir under Robert’s touch. Robert noticed, and looked up at Aaron with a knowing look in his eyes.

“Right old man, you ready for round two yet?” He commented mockingly, and Robert snorted before giving his response.

“Give it a minute will you.” Aaron laughed and Robert pulled him closer. “You are brilliant, you know that?” 

Aaron hummed, inwardly noting the sincerity in Robert’s voice. He pulled the man closer, and pressed a kiss to his head.  _ I can stop this, I can get better. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this, I thank you. <3 Comments and kudos are much appreciated, I love you all
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @escapingreality51


End file.
